


Good or Bad?

by Ally_Kats



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark side Logan, Deceit has his own motivations, First Sander sides fic so, Logan is trying to help in his own way, Panic Attacks, Remus being Remus, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Yeah hope that doesn't make a deal breaker for anyone, chapter 2 warnings, it ends up ok tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Kats/pseuds/Ally_Kats
Summary: Good and evil do not exist, Logan knows this. He also knows that no other side really acknowledge this. He also knows that Deceit is the only one that could help him.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Sanders Side's fic! My friend, GracefulRavenFeathers, helped edit it and got me into Sanders Side's so blame them for this XD (Jk, they're awesome).

Technically speaking he shouldn't be here.

Logan was sitting in Deceit's room, waiting for the other side to appear in some capacity. He was sitting at a table, under a single light that bathed the rest of the room in darkness. It was quiet, and he couldn't see anything outside of his little ring of light. Even Deceit's room was apparently off limits.

He knew a lot. That went without question. He was Thomas' logic, his intellect and memory processing center after all. Logan was the one to look at things objectively, the one to take an outside opinion and see the bigger picture to it all.

Objectively, he knew that 'light' and 'dark' sides didn't really exist. Apart from them being facets of Thomas, binaries like good and evil were not realistic. Those terms were far too simple to describe a person, especially when talking about parts of one self. Sides like Deceit, Virgil, or even Remus had a purpose, even if it was hard to see at first.

_"Is Thomas a bad person?" _

Ridiculous. 

"Logan, surprising to see you here!"

The dishonest side's voice rang out from the darkness. It seemed to echo from all around him, not coming from a particular source.

"Deceit." 

"You actually came, how fantastic."

Logan closed his eyes, "Of course I came, I had too."

"What? Noooo idea what you're talking about."

Logan sighed, "I came here for assistance, not small talk."

"Well aren't you just the life of the party." Deceit walked out of the darkness, scales gleaming on the side of his face as he did so. The other side was dressed as he always was, no court outfit today, "What is your problem Logan? I'm sure you have _much _better things to do."

Logic sat up a bit straighter, not breaking eye contact with the other side as he sat down. He hesitated before speaking. Even in Logan's mind, it sounded semi-ridiculous, but this had to be done.

"I want to become a dark side."

The words turned the air icy cold as he said them. Deceit paused, simply staring at him. If Logan didn't know better, he would say the snake was dumbfounded.

"You?" Deceit finally asked, breaking the silence between them, "You want to become-"

"A dark side, yes." Logan interrupted, "And I need your help to accomplish this goal."

Every side had a purpose. 

"As much as I _love _this idea," Deceit narrowed his eyes, snake pupil dilating, "Why? You have it good up there, with the others. Why throw it all away?"

Logan closed his eyes. He had thought about this a lot over the past few days. Patton was very adamant about keeping everyone 'light'. Logan was sure this was of no malicious intent, but such world views in morality kept the emotional side from seeing the bigger picture.

His purpose was to see that figurative bigger picture.

"I have come to the conclusion that I have to." Logan replied simply, "Patton, Virgil and Roman are too stuck into the ideals of Good and Evil. The question of if Thomas is a bad person has come up because of it. I wish to abolish that question."

"What does this have to do with you?" Deceit raised an eyebrow, "Or you becoming a 'dark' side?"

"The easiest way to do so is to...for lack of a better word, get rid of the binaries they work with." Logan explained, "If I join what they see to be 'evil', but continue to assist Thomas, then they will question if what they knew is correct and 'Good and Evil' will become irrelevant."

"...Hm..." Deceit put his head on his hand, tapping his fingers against his chin, "This offer isn't tempting at all," an obvious lie, "but why not just talk to them? Surely one of your little...debates can convince them?"

"..." Logan rested his head on his clasped hands, a feeling (ugh) of annoyance crossing his face.

"They don't listen to me." He replied, "Thomas prefers to listen to his feelings over his logic. Showing them that you and Remus are nothing to fear is the only way to get through to them. Perhaps _then _they will pay attention to this...issue."

Despite Logan's best efforts, his tone slipped and the anger shone through. He couldn't help it, really. The others had all been getting better at it, but they often tried to overrule or make light of him. He had to convince them to let him speak before he could even do anything. Not to mention they were all very...feeling-y based.

His purpose was not to feel things.

Deceit gave him an almost concerned look, but it quickly faded, "You know this will work then."

"No, no one ever knows if anything will ever work." Logan frowned, "I'm not a fortune teller Deceit, please do not assume as such."

The other side rolled his eyes as he continued, "However if you are asking me the probability of this working out, that I can provide. The chances are more than 50% that the outcome I described will be achieved."

"And what happens if it doesn't?" Deceit crossed his arms, frowning, "What happens if they decide that Good and Bad are real and that you're on the 'wrong side' now?"

"....why are you arguing this?" Logan raised an eyebrow, "If you do not wish to help me, then I will simply go to Remus and-"

"I want you to understand the severity of what you're doing." Deceit interrupted, now leaning in close, "If others answer their question of 'is Thomas a bad person" with a yes, they will seek to remedy it, starting with us."

Logan kept his face blank, but Deceit continued, now using his hands to punctuate his words, "And if the _world _sees Thomas as a bad person, there could be _serious _and _permanent _consequences. _We _may know that good and bad do not exist, but the rest of the world? They see everything in black and white."

"This will help the others accept you all." Logan tilted his head, staring at Deceit, "It will help Thomas accept himself and move on from his questioning."

"As much as this would improve my life...I have to decline. This is not about me. This is about Thomas, it always has been. I won't throw away everything he's worked for a personal reason." Deceit frowned, staring over Logic as if seeing him for the first time, "I have to wonder if you think the same. Or if there's not a more personal reason for you."

"What?" Logan blinked, even more bemused now, "Why would I have a personal-"

"You said it yourself. The others don't listen to you." Deceit's voice became almost accusatory, "They prefer Patton to you and don't take you seriously. But, _surely _this request of yours couldn't have _anything _to do with that."

Logan straitened up, almost offended, "I am Thomas' logic. I wouldn't do something like this based off emotions that I do not have-"

Deceit raised an eyebrow, "Falsehood."

"....that I have very little of." Logan remedied, "This is about Thomas, not about personal gain, as you said. Continuing to worry over good and evil will hurt him in the long run."

Deceit closed his eyes and remained silent. He seemed to be contemplating something, and he contemplated it for a long time. It was a few minutes before Logan stood with a sigh.

"If the answer is still no, I am willing to let you be. I have other options." He turned and started to walk from the way he came.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Logan paused mid stride, "Yes."

It was the only way. Roman and Patton certainly would never see reality unless someone changed sides. Virgil certainly couldn't, otherwise it would just be seen as him going back on old habits. No, the only person who could do this was Logan.

"Then...I suppose I'd better step in." The other side stood up, "If you're really going to do this, then you need to do it properly. Remus would just mess up whatever you were planning."

"..." Logan turned to Deceit, "You'll help me then?

"Of course." Deceit smiled wryly, "Let's turn you into a dark side."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The process of becoming a dark side isn't as strait forward as a costume change. Logan needs something from Virgil to complete his goal, and perhaps he's not as confident as he thought he was in his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Description of an panic attack and Remus being...well, Remus. It's not a lot, but there are just a few times where it pops up. They are mainly contained in the beginning and end of this chapter tho.
> 
> I was not expecting this to blow up as it did. Wow, ya'll have been so nice in the comments, thank you! Unfortunately, I am in college and can't make this into a full length story, so I'm only going to make one more chapter to this and hopefully end it. It'll be a short but entertaining fic I hope. 
> 
> Also! I made this into comic on my tumblr, allykatsart. Look me up and search for Dark Side Logan. There's a few concepts and sketches there as well.

"Karaoke?"

Logan was staring at Deceit and Remus incredulously, wondering if he had heard them correctly. Remus looked excited, while Deceit only looked mildly amused. Neither of them seemed to be joking. Then again, Logan had never been the best at determining that.

"We are going to sing _all_ the Disney villain songs!" Remus informed him, grinning madly.

"I don't see the point-" Logan was cut off as the creative side grabbed his tie and began to walk off, still grinning. Logan nearly tripped over his own feet, stumbling to catch up to Remus, and trying not to choke.

The other side seemed to get wherever he was going, and he threw Logan into what seemed to be an empty space. Instead of landing on the ground, however, Logan found himself on his back, lying on a recently conjured couch. He blinked, sitting up and glancing around. Remus was snapping his fingers and making other things appear as well. Mainly a stage, a TV screen, several mikes...and strangest of all, a hole in the ground.

"Why is there a pit full of caiman crocodiles?" Logan asked, staring down at the snapping jaws below.

"It's for if anyone gets any lyrics wrong!" Remus happily informed him, "They get pushed into the pit, die, and get eaten!"

"That's ridiculous." Logan glanced up at the other, "For one, caiman are rarely found in Florida. I suppose you might find one or two in a zoo, but not this many. Two, how would you get them down there without them dying? I don't see any ramp or elevator. Thirdly, none of us-"

"Oh my god." Remus interrupted, "Ok Ok, fine Logie."

The creative side snapped, and the improbable pit disappeared. Logan felt a twinge of satisfaction as Remus looked annoyed, though it quickly faded. That was another nickname to add to the list.   
  
Remus jumped onto the stage and stretched his hand out. Logan found himself grabbed by the shirt and dragged up to the stage. Remus dumped him on the wooden floor. Logan got to his feet, brushing off his pants. Deceit was in the couch he had been previous.  
  
The activity was not...bad as one might say. Logan had gone through similar routines with Roman and the others. It consisted of singing the words to a song on screen to the melody of a song. Despite Remus being the creative side, Deceit had a very impressive rendition of "Be Prepared," from The Lion King.   
  
That wasn't to say the other wasn't extravagant as well. He created stage plays with special effects and multiple characters. Despite the constant euphemisms he made, sometimes even just changing the lyrics to something much darker, Logan could certainly see how he was Roman's match. There was just as much passion and energy put into his performance as any Roman could do.  
  
However, Logan was not so keen on this whole singing business. He understood the concept of it, but he did just as well here as he did when Roman lead this activity. That being not very well. In the end he decided to sit on the couch and simply watch.  
  
Remus didn't complain or seem to notice, as he was halfway through said performance. Deceit also stepped out eventually, watching the show while laying with his feet on the armrest of the couch.  
  
There were only a few more songs after that. Remus grew more and more extravagant, even singing some 'heroic' songs, again changing them so they seemed darker. After a grand finale, where multiple props ended up slashed or stabbed, the stage disappeared, and Remus flopped face first into the couch, completely unconscious.  
  
"That is usual I presume?" Logan asked, turning to glance at Deceit.  
  
"Not at _all._" Deceit grinned, which meant that it probably was.  
  
"Hm...I see." Logan frowned, "Why did we have to do this activity?"

Deceit smirked, leaning back and lounging lazily on the couch they were all sitting on, "I needed to wear Remus out," he gestured to the creative side, still passed out next to Logan, "so he wouldn't be too...over enthusiastic for what's to come."

"You mean-"

"The process of becoming a dark side is not...pleasant." Deceit's smile faded, "The reason we are classified as dark is because of how Thomas sees us. You, however, he sees as good."

Logan tilted his head, listening as Deceit continued, "You've gotten close to becoming a dark side before, but ultimately you are a light side. The only way to change that is being detrimental to Thomas or acting in a way he sees you in that light."

"Which wouldn't help my cause." Logan agreed. He had considered that possibility, but only as a last resort if Remus and Deceit could or would not help him.

"No, it wouldn't." Deceit agreed, "Instead, the change will have to be in Thomas' subconscious, which means this process becomes a lot more difficult."

The subconscious. That was the part of Thomas' mind he was unaware of. It was where Deceit had hidden for most of Thomas' life and where the darkest feelings lay. It held repressed memories, along with the sides of Thomas he had not yet discovered.

It wasn't a place Logan was often inclined to visit.

"How so?" Logan finally asked.

"Firstly, you have to get us 'dark' sides to accept you, which we've already accomplished." Deceit closed his eyes, "Next, you have to get something with a connection to each dark side...present and former."

"...something from Virgil?"

"Yes, preferably something with connection to the old him, instead of the light version. His old jacket _certainly_ wouldn't do at _all_."

Logan nodded, understanding what Deceit was saying, "I can acquire that."

He was the only one who could. Virgil certainly wouldn't take kindly to Deceit or Remus marching into his room for any reason. Logan could ask...but then Anxiety would know something was off. He would simply have to steal it instead.

"...and finally," Deceit continued, hesitating only momentarily, "Your form would have to change. Permanently."

Logic blinked at the other side, confused, "Why? I thought the whole point of this was that dark and light sides-"

"Our forms are how Thomas interprets us." Deceit fixed Logan was a serious stare, "We work differently to the light sides because of that interpretation. For example, not rising whenever we appear. Or..." He gestured to his face, "animalistic traits."

"And I wouldn't be able to change back?"

"Of that...I'm _completely_ sure." Deceit replied, "Virgil didn't lose his traits when he swapped over. Of course, that could be due to...other reasons."

Logan waited for the other side to elaborate, but he never did. It didn't matter, really. Whatever those reasons were, Logan had very little interest in them now. There was something more important at hand. 

The thought of permanently changing his form did unnerved him slightly. He _liked_ the way he looked now. He was professional, astute, and punctual, everything Logic should be. Changing that now would be...

Unimportant. The others may notice but with any luck they wouldn't make the connection until he wanted them to. Besides, his form wasn't real.

"My purpose would not change, yes?"

Deceit glanced at him, almost surprised, "It wouldn't. You would remain Thomas' logic."

"Then what happens to my form does not matter." He pushed up his glasses, "Aesthetics and mechanics are not what make me myself. My body does not exist outside Thomas' mind anyways, so it will have very little impact."

Logan clasped his hands in front of him, letting the feeling of indifference take over him. In the long run, Thomas' needs were greater than momentary comfort. He was sure he would get used to it after a while.

"..." Deceit furrowed his brow, "It won't hurt _at all_." His voice was soft, almost gentle, "You won't feel _any_ pain."

For a moment, Logan was surprised at him trying to comfort him, before he realized the other was lying. This process would hurt, and it would hurt a lot.

"We have no nervous systems to register pain." He replied calmly.

Deceit scowled, "That's not what I meant."

"If you are trying to discourage me, you won't succeed."

"..." The other sighed loudly, shrugging, "Fine, I said nothing."

"You just said-"

"Figuratively, Logan."

"Ah."

* * *

Virgil's room was a mess.

Well, perhaps not _that_ much of a mess. The books and media he did have were put away and the floor was relatively clean. The only issue Logan had was with the cobwebs. They were spider-less, as Patton had pointed out when he had been here before, but they were everywhere. It made the room feel...weary, almost like the walls would fall in on him at any minute.

Virgil himself was busy. Thomas was out shopping, and the anxious side was making sure they didn't forget anything. Logan would usually be helping ad well, but he knew he could trust Vigil to do a good job. Plus, he wasn't sure when he'd get a chance like this again.

With very little hesitation, Logan began his search. The wardrobe, unfortunately, was filled with purple and black outfits Virgil now wore. But the plain black hoodie he had was nowhere to be found. Logan looked through undershirts and socks but found nothing.

He checked under the bed. Nothing but more cobwebs. There was a desk with a terrarium on it, Virgil's pet tarantula, but nothing resembling clothing. The desk drawers also had nothing in them.

Returning to the wardrobe, he moved the coats on hangers aside, until he could see the back. More spiderwebs. Logan was about to turn and try and search elsewhere, when something caught his eye. Some of Virgil's hoodies and sweaters were crumpled on the ground, carelessly thrown or placed there.

Well, there was little harm in putting them away properly.

He put the clothes in a pile and, after some consideration, sat down on Virgil’s bed to fold them. As his hands found a rhythm, he found himself remembering when this idea had started, after Remus had appeared.

Logan knew that Deceit had encouraged him. Deceit was usually the one who kept the sides Thomas didn't recognize or wish to know about in the subconscious. To have Remus appear had to have been partially influenced by the dishonest side.

Intentional or not, Deceit was causing chaos in Thomas' psyche. Logan thought he knew why, though any further discussion with the others had been halted, mainly due to Thomas needing sleep, but the root cause had not been abolished. Deceit wanted to make Thomas understand that root cause, and now, so did Logan.

_What if Deceit didn't?_

The thought had come up more than once. If the supposed dark side was untruthful, or trying to manipulate Logan, then his plan of turning into a 'dark' side would certainly fail. Even worse, it would upset Thomas.

_It will change you permanently. No going back._

That...was another concern. If Logan was right, which he usually was, then the figurative dark and light sides really were no different besides perception. If this process really was as painful and altering as Deceit claimed it to be...then was he wrong? Did becoming a dark side mean something more than just a change in perspective? If it did, was it worth it? He was important, he was logic, Thomas couldn't function without him.

_....could he?_

Logan didn't like that thought.

He finished folding and returning all the outfits. Glancing at the wardrobe floor again, Logan felt his stomach sink. No black hoodie, or any other monotone garments. Nothing.

Was he even sure he wanted it anymore? Deceit could be faking his interest in helping Logan. Remus could just be waiting to strike again, this time with Logan in the subconscious. Even if they were being honest, which he doubted, there was still the issue of the others. 

Would they even listen? Roman was stubborn, Patton was oversensitive, and Virgil was...well, Virgil. Logan knew he couldn't count on the anxious side to have a calm reaction to his plan. There was a reason, after all, that he was sneaking into Virgil's room.

What would their reactions be? His mind raced through different scenarios, filling his brain with hypotheticals. None of them were pleasant. The optimistic solution would be that they would learn their lesson and accept him, however, more realistic scenarios ended with him tossed into the subconscious, to let Deceit hide him away so Logan wouldn't bother Thomas again.

He didn't like that scenario.

The subconscious was a place where all the things Thomas didn't want to think about went. The place was antithetical to what Logan represented! Logan was the logos Thomas' conscious went through to get to a conclusion. If he was kept in the subconscious for very long....

The feeling of dread grew in his chest and he faltered.

This whole plan rode on him remaining diligent, remaining persistent in his planning. Yet, now, it came crashing down on him. The metaphorical cracks in his plan started to break open.

If the others didn't see what Logan wanted them to see...if they choose being 'good' over him, what was he going to do? Would he just be forgotten about? Did he have a backup plan, or would he just leave his fate up to Remus and Deceit?

The light's side's faces would be twisted with disgust or fear when they saw him. Roman and Virgil would probably loath him for this. It was a betrayal of everything they had worked for. Patton....what would Patton do? Logan would be working with the sides of Thomas he most disliked. They could just throw him in the dark, never to be seen or called on again. Never to help. He would be betraying their trust.

_"You're...really...cool."_

He would be betraying _Thomas_' trust.

Could he really do that? Would it upset Thomas' already imbalanced life? Was he creating a problem rather than solving one?

This was important. They _had_ to listen...but they could chose to not, instead favoring Patton's ethics.

He would be alone, this time with no going back.

_Alone._

_Unheard._

_Traitor._

It was only now Logan realized that his breaths were short, almost gasps of air. Even in this state, he was able to recognize that he was panicking. That didn't make sense. He was logic, he didn't panic, he didn't hyperventilate, he was the one who stayed cool and calm.

So why was he....

Logan touched his face and his fingertips came back wet with tears. His hands were shaking, and his vision was blurry. Every inch of his body felt like it was vibrating, as if affected by some sort of invisible earthquake.

No. No he couldn't...he was Logic. Stone cold and objective. He couldn't-not now.

How long had he been in Virgil's room?

He couldn't remember. He-had it been days? Hours? Why couldn't he remember the time? He always knew what time it was. He kept track of Thomas' internal clock, how would he not know?!

Something was wrong with him. No, with this place. He had to leave, he had to!

He tried to sink out, he did. But his legs were too unsteady, and he found himself crumpled on the floor, mind racing a mile a minute.

What had he been thinking?! There were so many figurative holes in this brilliant plan of his. He could remain a dark side forever, he could be tricked or trapped into whatever Deceit was planning, he could be hurting Thomas!

Logan had hurt Thomas before without meaning to. Now he had planned on harming his trust, and for what? A few moments of certainty? _He_ was the problem, Logan and his idiotic plans. Did he ever think he might be wrong? Had he ever considered the possibility that his calculations and debates were incorrect? That the dark sides really were out to harm Thomas instead of helping him and that all of this had been a ruse?

Logan wasn't sure how long it was before someone entered the room, all he knew is that one moment he was alone with his thoughts, and the next there was someone speaking to him.

"-gan. Logan can you hear me?"

Virgil.

The logical side pushed himself off the floor, only to see Anxiety sitting next to him, his face matching his name.

<strike>Logan could have thrown his arms around the other.</strike>

Logic just stared at Virgil, almost unseeingly. His brain was still processing what had happened. Virgil had come back. That was good...bad? Bad, why would it be bad? Was he doing something he wasn't supposed to?

Virgil cursed under his breath, "Hold on a moment." He touched Logan's shoulder, and soon they were both in Logic's room.

Metaphorically speaking, it was like a breath of fresh air after almost drowning. Logan could practically feel the cognitive dissonance fading, returning to a more logical outlook. Virgil was crouched above him, looking at him with concern.

"You...ok?" The other side asked him, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I," Logan winced as his voiced cracked, "I am fine, Virgil."

His breathing returned to a normal state, and he took off his glasses, wiping the tears off his face. After a moment, he got up and sat on his bed. The shaking had quieted to only a quiver in his forearms. He set his glasses next to him, attempting to get some calm back in his stature.

There was a dip in the bed next to him. Virgil had sat down next to him, still looking concerned.

"Logan...what were you doing in my room?"

Logan froze, figuratively of course. He kept his posture calm and natural, but his mind raced for an answer he could give that would seem plausible. He had almost forgotten the reason he was in the room in the first place.

"I..." He cast a glance around the room, eyes falling on his bookshelves, "I was looking for a book."

It was a 'lame' lie but a believable one. While Logan did hoard most of the content Thomas learned in his life, some media was attached to emotion. Patton had all five seasons of Steven Universe in his room, along with the movie, and Roman had nearly every Disney movie. Virgil, meanwhile, had any content that Thomas feared or that he found 'edgy'. Sometimes Logan would borrow these things for technical study, so it was not far off from reality.

"A...book?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. A book. For research purposes and all." Logan shrugged, eyes still feeling swollen from his crying fit earlier, "I...got distracted and the effects of the room....well, you can see." He gestured to himself.

"I...thought you were like...immune or something to it or something"  
  
"Immune to your room?" He shook his head, "Unfortunately, while I am more resilient to it than others, I am not immune."  
  
"Oh." Virgil glanced away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.   
  
"It's fine." Logan took off his glasses, which were wet and smudged. Lacking any microfiber cloth, he used the corner of his shirt to clean them. The whole....emotions thing was a source of irritation for him. Not only did it obstruct his sight, the fact he had any emotions at all was frustrating to deal with.  
  
"Um...I'm not...I'm not good with this...comforting thing." Virgil stood up, "Just...give me a moment."  
  
With that, the anxious side sank out of his room, leaving Logan alone. However, it was not for long, as Logan had only put back on his glasses when Virgil reappeared.

"Here."

Vigil was holding a book in his hand, outstretched. Logan blinked up at him, before taking it. The cover was simple, a graphic of a raven's head, viewed from a side angle, and the title, "The complete works of Edgar Allen Poe" written in cursive.

"...what?" Logan blinked up at Virgil, who rubbed his neck.

"Well....you said you were looking for a book, right? I...I really haven't kept up many memories of them but uh...I don’t know, poems and stuff kind of seem up your alley."

Logan glanced at the book again. He remembered this one. As part of an English curriculum, Thomas had read a few poems by this author. Apparently, he considered them 'edgy' enough for Virgil to have them.

"...are you sure?" He finally asked, frowning.

"Yeah..." Virgil shrugged, stuffing his hands back in his jacket pockets, "You look like you need it. Plus, you can...I don’t know, think of it as an apology or something?"

"Apology?"

"...I know my room isn't the easiest to deal with."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "It was my choice, Virgil. I don't see why there is any need to apologize"

"Well-"

"I was the one who lost track of time when I decided to go in, which you could not control." Logan continued, "And seeing how you, and your place in Thomas' mind is also necessary to his well-being, there is little you can do about the effects of your room. Therefore, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"...fine, but just-keep the book." Virgil insisted, "It...it'd make me feel a little better about this."

"Very well." Logan placed the book on his lap. It had been awhile since he had read this one anyways.

Virgil frowned, "Are you...sure you're ok?"

"Very much so." Logan nodded, "I just needed some time to readjust."

"You...." The anxious side ran a hand through his hair, "Ok just-I don't know if I can help anymore so in just going to...."

He gestured to the door and Logan understood.

"Very well....thank you again for the rescue."

"Anytime." Virgil nodded and left, leaving Logan sitting on his neatly made bed.

The logical side turned his head and looked at the book, a remnant of the guilt and fear from Virgil's room settling in his stomach.

He had failed.

Not only had he failed to retrieve the coat, he'd alerted Virgil that something was going on with him. Logan hoped that he had defused the situation, but it was unclear. In any case, another mission into Virgil's room would most likely end badly. And then his plan really would be ruined.

Did he even want to go through with it anymore?

The thought of being changed forever in Thomas' perspective scared him. On that, he couldn't tell himself otherwise. He liked Thomas, he wanted to help Thomas...but if this didn't work out...

Logan shook himself. He was Logic, he had to make his decisions based on facts. What were the facts here?

1, Patton and Thomas had a guideline for what good and bad meant that often was too restrictive. 2, Deceit and Remus had a purpose for being part of Thomas. 3, Virgil was defensive of the other light sides, trying to 'protect' Thomas from his less than positive thoughts. 4, this made it harder for Thomas to accept himself in his entirety. 5, Logan was the only one who could do anything about it.

6, Deceit was a liar.

That was the thought that made him pause. Deceit lied often. That was simply a fact. Yet, the other side seemed to know this. In communication, when he wished to be understood the clearest, he blatantly lied so the opposite meaning held what he was attempting to say. Deceit could speak the truth too, so it was not exclusive.

Logan saw no reason he would have lied the last time they had met.  
  
Even if he wanted to, however, could he follow through with his plan? Half of it relied of his commitment to doing what was right, and it was obvious he was having doubts about this whole thing. If he got too scared and backed out halfway through...should he try at all?  
  
_"Is Thomas a bad person?"_  
  
Of course he had to attempt to do something. Unchecked, this line of thinking could lead to some serious cognitive distortions not even Logan was sure he could stop. Risk taking was not something he advised Thomas to do often, but now there was significant reasons to take such a risk.  
  
So the next step was to get Virgil's old jacket. Once more, the problem of 'how?' arose. He couldn't find it in Virgil's room so the other side must have hidden it somewhere else. 

As he pondered this conundrum, an idea popped into Logan's head.

Perhaps this hadn't been a wasted venture after all....

* * *

Deceit was waiting for Logan at the table in the snake-like side's room. Remus was next to him, leaning dangerously back on his chair with his feet on the table. Logan closed the door behind him and walked into the light.

"Do you have it?" Deceit asked as he sat down.

"No." Logan replied coolly, bringing out the book and placing it on the table instead, "But I have a suitable replacement."

"What? A book?!" Remus sat up "Boooooring! Oh! Unless it's a version of thirty-nine shades!"

"No, it's not." Logan replied, "It's Edgar Allen Poe's writings, something Thomas' learned in his time at school."

Deceit frowned, while Remus wrinkled his nose at the word.

"You didn't get the-"

"No, I didn't." Logan interrupted Deceit coolly "But I do not think I need to."

"And why is that?" Deceit narrowed his eyes, "Are you backing out?"

"No." Logan raised an eyebrow, "You require something from before Virgil was accepted by Thomas, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then this should suffice." Logan gestured at the book, "Virgil has always been a part of Thomas, even before he started calling us 'sides'. This book contains memories of a time when Thomas was in school, before he accepted Virgil, and before he started doing YouTube."

"...hmm..." Deceit picked up the book and turned it over, "Perhaps, but..."

The dishonest side took off a glove. Logan had only a moment to take in that there was scales along his fingers, before Deceit touched the cover. The book itself emanated a dark glow. It was almost black, except for a tint of purple that barely shone through. Deceit hissed and retracted his ungloved hand.

"It'll work." He replied, quietly.

Remus grinned and jumped to his feet, "Finally! I thought you dorks were going to keep blabbering all day! Now we can get to the real fun!"

"...Yes." Deceit put down the book and put his glove back on again, "But before we do-"

Remus groaned loudly and fell back on his chair in a huff.

"-Logan, are you sure?" Deceit glanced at Logic once more, "You need to be dedicated for this to work."

Logan paused again, that feeling from Virgil's room creeping into his head. Did he really have to do this? Was this necessary?

It _was_ necessary. Whatever may happen to him did not matter. He had to remain persistent in his resolve. He could not afford to falter again. This was the only logical path, he would not abandon it.

"Of course." Logan replied, careful to keep his face as neutral as possible.

"...very well then." Deceit stood, picking up the book, "For this process, we will require a change of location."

Deceit snapped his fingers and suddenly Logan was falling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Cliffhanger time! :D Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I have no idea where I'm going with this. It may just stay a one shot or maybe I'll turn it into something more. :P
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
